Wild Child
by filthysmile
Summary: Bella Swan had it all- until she took it way too far! And now she’s been sent to a place where everything will change. It’s a chance to fit in and an opportunity to clean up her act but for Bella- it was time to break free. OOC ExB EmxR AxJ CxE
1. Prologue

**Wild Child **

**Summery: ****Bella Swan had it all- until she took it way too far! And now she's been sent to a place where everything will change. It's a chance to fit in and an opportunity to clean up her act but for Bella- it was time to break free.**

**AN/Based Loosely on Wild Child the movie. Most of the charecters will be in this and i'm not sure whether to continue this, so please tell me! First twilight fanfiction**

Prologue:

"Just because MOM went to school in Phoenix, doesn't mean it's going to MAGICALLY straighten me out". A very angry looking Bella Swan screamed after her father's departure. All of her friends stood there, ogling her in her, now wet, Gucci dress.

Probably not the best thing to do but Bella decided to jump down from the edge of their very open house into the water below. She forgot the fact that it was about a 100m jump.

She could tell the girls were jealous that she could afford to ruin the dress, and the guys were in awe of her form. She rolled her eyes and threw one of her Valentino heels at Becca. She had wanted them anyway.

Quickly she made her way into their large Malibu mansion.

After all she had thrown her 'soon-to-be' step-mother a VERY welcome welcoming 'homecoming' (or as she preferred to call it 'home wrecking') party. After all, the witch got what she wanted. She had gotten to her father Charlie.

She felt her make-up run down her face, and her wet platinum blonde hair was ruined. _Oh well_, she thought, _I just have to call James to order those anti-dry masks. You never know how dehydrated my hair is after the salty water._

Charlie was a sweet man, with whom Bella was fairly close to before her mother's death. Since then they had grown apart. Bella had not wanted a new mother, but Charlie was convinced that was what she needed. Now their family had gotten out of control. Bella's best friend was her platinum credit card and Charlie was just a problem in her life.

About the 10th out-of-control party Bella had thrown he'd threatened to send her to school in some unknown place to mankind, OR her kind anyway.

Lets face it – any school that didn't have a D&G store in a mile's radius is a hell-whole.

She made her way up the large three-storey stairs and heard her father yell 'party's over'. Bella didn't have the energy to tell at him.

She'd known that this WAS the final straw.

Now she'd just have to go to school in… where the hell was it again?


	2. Forks High

**Forks High **

I looked out of my limo window. Charlie had decided to fly with me to Forks High. You know, he'd decided to practise fathering for a few days. I should've found it refreshing but I just felt glum. Even my favourite pair of Louboutins didn't make this easier.

To make this story short- I was being shipped off to boarding school.

_**In Forks. **_

_**No I don't know where that is either. **_

_**Don't waste your brain cells by trying to figure where that is. **_

_**And actually who would call a town that? Who comes up with these things? **_

_**Forks. Forks. Forks. **_

_**Just how creative is that? **_

_**Argh. **_

_**I am totally getting out of this.**_

'You're so gay and you don't even like boys...no you don't even like' My phone filled the car. I glanced at my father; he was, as usual, busy talking on his phone. Whatever. I should be used to this by now. "Hey babe" My best friend Jess was on the other line. "Hay babes, haws yow flight? Missin you alreadys," She said, it took me a good few weeks to understand what she says.

"Fine thanks, haven't gotten to the HELL HOLE" I made sure to glance over to Charlie, he was oblivious. I sighed.

"AW…" She sighed into the phone, and I wondered how I was going to get new friends. I had known jess for most of my social life. She was the one that recognized the first Mui Mui dress I owned as one of my mum's older vintage pieces. Since then we've been inseparable.

"Kay bub gotta go we're shopping for our annual Fireworks partayy... sorry hun you cant make it... Maybe you can get a flight out?"

"Erm yeah I'll try you know I'll be home soon, and don't you guys forget it."

Click.

I always had to have the last word. Basically my parents were part of the elite social life. My dad is a famous movie producer. Charlie Swan was also known in his earlier age where he was the tall and gorgeous playboy. He'd even made a few blockbuster hits. His hair had always been a blonde colour. His eyes were a clear blue colour; I'd inherited some of his charm.

My mother was one of the world's top supermodels. Renee Swan had married my dad at 23 years of age. She'd put up with his fame and then eventually after a year after my birth my dad decided to try producing, needless to say he'd stuck to it ever since.

People said I looked the spitting image of my mother, but I truly doubted that. My hair was dyed a bleach blonde colour, and sure it sounded so Barbie of me but I loved it. My cheekbones were nowhere as defined as my mother's. Her honey coloured eyes were a mix with my brown ones. My eyes were of her mother's. Gran had died a year before Renee's death. I've never met my granddad; he'd died way before I was born.

When I was 13 my mother died in a car crash, naturally it wasn't her fault. A fan was chasing her and "accidentally"…. Well you get the idea.

I don't like to mention her much, though she motivates a lot of things I do. For example I don't think its fair I have to always be compared to her.

Like I could ever live up to her standards.

Charlie wants me to be nothing like her. I think he blames her for his failing career and now his best days are over blah blah blah. He wants a new wife and I'm not the easy stepdaughter. I make 'em work hard. Or I make their lives hell. For these 5 years Charlie had tried to introduce me to several typical pin-up blonde bimboes after our family's money.

The first few I just told to back off, but the ones that were real gold diggers I had problems with. Like this one, I had to jump off a riff in my own home to make a point. Maybe a badly made one but still I had made it: no one can replace my mother.

Renee Swan was a special woman, and I won't let Charlie forget that.

I'd become less and less like her everyday. I'd wanted to impress my father. I would've done anything he asked. Drunkenly he told me I reminded him of Renee so I went and got my hair dyed blonde, and got blue lenses. My wardrobe became more outrageous and I began taking advantage of the gold credit card I had possessed.

Through it all I think I look more like Charlie whereas I've gotten used to my mother's outgoing personality, absorbing it I became what she was- and elite socialite. THE girl to be, THE girl to get to model your next collection etc.

"Honey," Charlie began.

I turned around and faced the window more. I hadn't spoken to him since the day he'd discovered parenthood.

I heard him sigh.

"Bells talk to me, I don't know what to do with you."

I laughed quietly under my breath- it would help if he sorts himself out first then try and do something about me… I'm not just going to give up and make Charlie's life easier.

He started acting fatherly again and I rolled my eyes as he was saying:

"I want you to try your best at Forks High. I don't want to hear anything from you until Christmas when I pick you up. And then I want to hear what a model student you are."

I spun around and my eyes flashed anger- how dare he?

"You just don't want to hear from me because you'll get another slut into the house. And I won't be a problem."

The limo stopped and I stormed out of the car.

I saw the beautiful school before me.

It looked like a castle, the grey stone building had towers and there were hundreds of girls and boys checking in.

I saw some of the guys eyeing the long limo and I flashed everyone my signature smile. The girls stared at me, green eyed. I realised that this would be way harder that I thought. Maybe I could find clones somewhere. There was always a group of girls wanting to hang around me in Malibu.

Whatever I can find friends anywhere. I just have to channel my mum's charm and authority.

The guys checked me out I had a long trench coat on, which was also black. The gold buttons were undone revealing my 'funeral dress' (great name eh?) my black heals were shiny against the dull formfitting fabric. The jewellery I wore was basic and simple. A couple of bangles on one wrist and on the other various friendship bracelets and holiday knick-knacks from here and there.

Even I could smell my signature strawberry perfume around me, it had been made especially for me, the crystal bottle was given to me on my 13th (being a teenager and all). I remember Renee and I went to a perfume factory to choose the particular smell. The perfume bottle was shipped over 2 days after my birthday and I wore the perfume to the funeral.

I saw the head mistress approaching, and I felt my dad stand next to me.

Crossing my arms I stared at the nice looking lady.

"Hello, I imagine you're Isabella." She said smiling warmly.

"Please call me Bella" I sighed and my dad rolled his eyes.

"Okay Bella, I'm Esme, I prefer to be called by my first name," She whispered quietly and I giggled.

"'Kay Esme."

"Look, here's my husband. He can deliver the boring speech" She winked and I began to like her more and more.

"Hi honey, who do we have here? AH It must be Mr Swan and Miss Swan" He shook my, now, unfolded hand.

"My name is Carlisle and I'd like to welcome you into our little family of Forks High" I smiled; he'd obviously preferred to use his first name too.

"I hope you enjoy your year here and meets lots of new good friends. We appreciate that you're new and we will make sure you fit in nicely, but I have a feeling we won't need to be worried." Carlisle looked around most of the people around staring at me. He smiled and excused himself.

"Right Bella, I hope you have a wonderful first day. Just go to the main office to see who you are sharing with" With that Esme walked off.

Swiftly I turned around and asked Charlie "What did she mean I'm sharing?"

"You're dorm honey." I laughed. No. Freaking. WAY.

I screamed at him, something a cross between 'no fucking way' and 'you're not serious'.

I calmed down and glared at Charlie. This was beyond ridiculous.

I tried to look on the bright side at least my wardrobe had been shipped here already- If that was a bright side.

Charlie went into the limousine and I watched, slightly sad, as he drove away.

I imagined he was just on the phone again, but still, he was the only family I had left. Shaking the odd feeling off I decided to make my way into the office.

Some guys wolf whistled as I made my way up the stairs and I just smiled slightly. After all, I stopped blushing a long, long time ago. Mrs Green would be proud of me, I can actually make my way up the stairs without tripping, and in 6-inch heels.

The queue was too long for me and I smiled sweetly at the guy in front saying, "I think you're in my place."

He chuckled slightly and smiled back. "I think you're right, I'm ever so sorry." And let me through.

That was easy. At least I won't have to wait for 2 hours in the long queue. When people saw what this guy did most of them groaned, okay all of them groaned I just shrugged and blew the guy a kiss.

"Bella Swan" I answered the lady's questioning gaze." She was fat and ugly and didn't look nice at all. I decided she wasn't worth my politeness. Oh I was extremely judgemental. I knew what people's thoughts were and I had this feeling she was itching to get out of here. Why should I make this harder with chitchat?

"House number 300, off the edge of the campus, just follow this route," She gave me a map of the school. "And you're sharing with Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen" I nodded and went off.

Time to find out exactly who my new roommates were.


	3. The Stone House

_A/N: Hello, after numerous reqests i have continued this story. There are several REASONS *excuses* why i didn't continue with this story.. I won't bore you with those. But after some thought i have changed the plot of this story, and i hope it will be as adventurous as i would like it to be ;)  
_

_Information on the story:_

_Well i'm considering adding supernatural factors to this story, THERE WILL BE NO VAMPIRES. not that i have any issue with that, obviously, but i just dont see it fit. Bella will still be OOC but i will NOT be following the plot of Wild Child. I simply took Poppy/Emmas charecter and put some of it into Bella. _

_IF you have any suggestions on how to improve this story/ ideas for plot/ things you'd like to see happen please don't hesitate to say so. I'm always glad to hear suggestions. _

_Oh and please thell me your thoughts, and I'm sorry for any mistakes. _

**Disclaimer: I wish I came up with the story for Twilight. I wish i owned robward. I wish, I wish, I wish... **

Tune: Kids by MGMT :) cuz they rock

**_

* * *

_**

**_The stone house-Chapter 2_**

* * *

**_HOME : _**[hohm]

meaning:

–_**Noun **_

**1.**

A house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

**2.**

The place in which one's domestic affections are centred.

**3.**

An institution for the homeless, sick, etc.: _a nursing home. _

**4.**

The dwelling place or retreat of an animal.

**5.**

The place or region where something is native or most common.

**6.**

Any place of residence or refuge: _a heavenly home. _

* * *

BPOV

As I made my way through the luxurious campus, I was surprised to see just how pretty the scenery was, the woods around may have an intimidating feel to some… um… regular girls, but I found it that much more exciting. This place might prove to be more then I expected.

There was a medium sized building to my right, where I anticipated some students slept, This building was located not too far away from the main building, where I realised my classes would be held. There were also some random building scattered around, I sinned, looking around this place I would call "home" or well, just another place to sleep, really.

I don't even remember what "home" is, as such. I remember finding comfort in my mother's embrace, and I think that's the closest thing I felt to home. We had always moved around a lot. There was no place I called home, even that house in Malibu. Charlie bought it last summer, think he'd pick some "Malibu babes up".

I erased that memory instantaneously, and focused on the task at hand. Finding my own building.

The pathway towards my "house" wasn't difficult, obviously Esme and Carlisle expected newcomers so they had made clear, yet chic, signs indicating where each house was located. I was getting worried because it appeared our house was the one farthest away from campus, it was right on the edge. This house was not alone though; an almost identical house was standing not far away from this one.

The house, or houses, itself were moderately large. They had a medieval feel to them, and appeared to be one of the older buildings on campus. I had noticed that the house was just in front of a lake, which could possibly result in a good thing. I looked at the stone building again. I wasn't nervous, as such. I hadn't anticipated sharing a house with strangers.

The house had a traditional, but yet worn, red roof, it looked as if you could possibly climb out of the windows easily. It didn't look like it was large inside, but I could tell it would be fairly modern. There was a stone bench to the right of the front door. This door itself was made of hard wood, which looked very polished. I realised that it was made of steel, but obviously the school had put original features over money. I admired that, and I had no doubt that it was Esme that made that decision. Ironically there was a worn metal heart on the door.

Averting my gaze elsewhere, I decided I wasn't ready yet to go inside, I heard music, and laughter from inside. It was slightly muffled, so I couldn't really make out what these two girls were saying. I was fairly sure that they were upstairs.

Out of the corner of my eye I felt someone watching me, turning around I caught sigh of bronze hair, hmm... interesting hair colour, wonder if it's dyed? Now I felt slightly nervous. Forgetting the bronze-haired boy I, with a slight amount of uncertainty, made my way up the stone stairs. Letting my palm slide along the brick minister, I felt the cold soothe me. It had been a while since I had this feeling. Maybe I knew that deep down; this was a perfect way not to become Mrs. Bitch on campus. But then no one really did say anything in Malibu to her, but she heard. She heard them all. Even Jess.

"After all I was Isabella Swan, ice queen, Mrs Bitch, daddy's little angel. What could these girls do, I had endured a lot worse. Yes I could do this. I could. " I found myself whispering to myself.

I turned around, and started at the seemingly large path, this house had pretty scenery. The grey, dull sky, made the forest look all the more exciting, and I had made a silent decision to go and explore later.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around, plastered my "happy" face on and knocked.

APOV

Minding my own business, I was unpacking the rest of my stuff; I couldn't resist going upstairs once more to look at the new girl's room. I heard she preferred to be called Bella, but I somehow felt uneasy thinking of her as my friend, I mean I knew we'd make fast friends but still, people's privacy and all.

I sneaked a peak into her room, and looked at her large four suitcases. I had been amazed when I saw the men bring her stuff up. My parents were the OWNERS of this school, and even they restricted me to two big suitcases, and one small. This had me wondering about her more. She must've been forced to come here, and settled on her own terms. I had one of my "feelings" again, dancing lightly, and laughing at Rosie, I rested on the windowsill and shouted at my friend.

"Rosie, look, she's walking up now" I had started bouncing uncontrollably, "didn't I tell you she was pretty? Didn't I?" Marjory excited now, I had began to study this girl's outfit.

She was clad in black, it seemed as if she was trying to say something by her attire, and by the look on her face, it was obvious she probably didn't want to be here. It seemed as if she had been in a mental struggle with her self.

She looked petite, and had a slender figure. Her face was deep in thought, and as Rosalie pointed out:

"She's wearing the Valentino dress I couldn't get this season." The blonde haired goddess also grunted, Rosalie didn't like it when someone had something remotely better than her, or a possession she wanted. But even Rosie had to admit the girl had style.

"Hmm and the classic loubotins. I must say I'm impressed." And I was. I had noted the way she had reacted earlier in the crowd; we just stood underneath one of the trees. Her way with dealing with things, and the way she acted around certain people was interesting.

"Though she did act like a total bitch earlier."

"You can talk, you always do it."

"Yes but I'm an established name in this school."

"Whatever Rosie, you know your heart is all fluff and MUSH for a certain RUGBY PLAYER… Should I mention his name... or not?" I laughed at Rosalie's red face, and prepared for a string of colourful words telling me exactly what she though of my 'assumptions', I received none. Curiously Rosalie was now staring at our new roommate, who was looking around, lots of emotions playing around on her face, it seemed she noticed the boys' house, and the lake, for she, unconsciously, took a deep breath of the welcoming air around the lake.

"I think we should busy ourselves, so she doesn't get freaked out at us watching her, no?"

"Good idea Rosie."

"I'm so full of them" She flashed me a grin, and I pushed her off of the windowsill, the last thing I heard was:

"I swear Alice Cullen, if I have broken a nail, there will be hell to pay."

Then Isabella Swan knocked.

It was a timid and unsure knock, but the girls stared wide-eyed at each other. I offered Rosalie a hand and we smiled at each other. It was exciting getting a new roommate, and even though Rosalie won't admit it, she already felt respect for the girl in Rosalie's desired Valentino dress. And I just LOVED her bag.

"Here goes nothing," both of us said under our breath and I timidly opened the door.

It seemed different, for the girl staring at us right now, had a happy look on her face. This was not the girl we had just discussed.

BPOV

"Hi"

"Hey" the two girls said, and we stared at one another.

The unbelievably gorgeous girl gave me a small smile, and the short black haired pixie practically chocked me in the tightest hug I have ever had.

"Wow, Alice, seriously let go of her, she looks like she's about to sprint off into the woods, I'm sorry about my friend" Rosalie, as it would appear to be, said, and rolled her blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Alice" The shorthaired pixie introduced herself. I swear if she wouldn't stop bouncing I may need to have a restraining order put against her,

"This is my friend Rosalie," She motioned to the other girl again.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends," she added with a smile, and I managed a somewhat happy smile back. At least she appeared to want to be friends, even though I had strong suspicion she was on some type of happy pills.

As if appearing to read my mind, Rosalie said, "No she doesn't take any prohibited substances, but you should NOT, I repeat NOT give her coffee. Ever." I stared laughing, and actually gave these two a real smile. Alice's pout, and Rosalie knowing smirk broke the tension.

"You know what, you two, I think we will get along just fine"

And with that, all of my worries were forgotten, at least for now.


	4. The Balcony

_A/N: Thank you to those who bothered to review, it is always VERY appreciated. Please do review, it helps me write quicker. I hope you like this next chapter, it is longer then the others because I LOVE YAHS _

_Tune- The Count of Monte Cristo- the noisettes. _

**Disclaimer-sure i won this WHOLE fandom *insert sarcasm here* **

* * *

_**The balcony-Chapter3**_

* * *

   **BAL-CO-NY** [**bal**-k_uh_-nee]

–_**noun, plural **__**-nies.**_

**1.**

_A balustraded or railed elevated platform projecting from the wall of a building._

* * *

_EPOV_

That was **her**, I realised. The special one.

She looked lost, and rather worried. Uncertainty was never good, but I had a good feeling about her. If I was being brutally honest I could see us being good friends. She would be my next assignment.

I watched her petite form as she made her way towards her own house, I smiled as she walked in those high heels. I knew that she'd get along well with Rose and Alice. They'd be "BFFS" (as Alice said) in no time.

Gingerly I averted my gaze from her, and turned around just as she had reached her house. Making my way inside I had thought about my situation. Thought about myself really - I am Edward Cullen, brother of Alice Cullen, and adopted child of Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

There is not much about my past I can remember, only little snippets of what had happened to my parents, and my mother caring for me, lying at her deathbed. But only just. They weren't colourful memories but they had made me, me. I was the gloomy one of our group, the reader, and the guy that liked his music. The cold hearted bastard that paid no attention to the other girls' desires, no matter how hard they'd tried to force themselves onto me.

Nada. Nothing.

But that was the irony. I was a soldier; I should, and would, carry out orders. I couldn't get emotionally attached.

I wondered what sort of relationship I'd have with this girl. All I knew was that I had a strong urge to protect her, no matter the cost.

I thought of her walking down that long path. She was so elegant in the steps she took, and seemed oblivious to the stares she got around her. I thought she played up to the attention a little, but that was only natural. I was quite eager to meet her. Just looking at her sent chills down my spine, and I felt the excitement radiating around the room when she had walked in. Even that leech mike Newton had paid attention to her, flirting shamelessly. She had, of course, gotten what she wanted and cut the line. But nevertheless, I'd have to watch himself around Mike, for the fear of punching him.

I went back inside our house, called upstairs toward Jasper and Emmett's whereabouts.

"How about we go visit the ladies?" I shouted.

"Eddie-boy, give-'em some time to chat." Emmett called. I thought I heard the distinctive sound of his play-station.

"Emmett get off halo NOW" I shouted. Rolling my eyes at his childishness.

"Yes father," He said, huffing loudly.

"Jazz?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen."

"Hey, man."

"Hi. You excited to meet her?" damn him. He always knew what I was feeling.

I ran an uncertain hand through my hair.

"Kind-of." I admitted, and I wasn't sure weather she'll make my life hell, or not. I hoped it was the latter.

"You'll be fine, man" he patted my back, and took his weapons upstairs to the room he normally occupied.

Hesitantly I made my own way upstairs. My room was already somewhat organised. All of my music, CD collection, was organised alphabetically, my books occupied another shelf, and I had a double bed against the end wall.

I had a walk in closet, which had enough space to hold my war-stuff, guns etc.

A large window made it possible to see the large lake outside, and I decided to make my way onto the balcony I rarely used.

I leaned on the edge and sighed heavily. The lake always had a soothing feeling; at least it could calm me down and forget the battles I had faced regularly. Apparently I was not going to be included in them anymore, because I needed to focus on my studies blah blah blah.

Truth was-missions were my life.

Turning my head I realised it was Bella- my next mission.

She occupied the other balcony.

**Our eyes met. **

* * *

_BPOV_

After a long chat with the girls I made myself go upstairs.

I was too comfortable sitting with them, drinking English tea. The downstairs was pretty basic but we had already made plans for decoration, and needs to make this house homier. Apparently the boys next door had their house last year but the girls had a smaller, uglier place nearer to the actual campus itself. They were allowed to use this house after something tragic happened to theirs- I didn't question it further, figuring that by the description Rosalie gave I should probably leave this discussion for another day.

The downstairs was cute; it was a lemony colour, with dark wooden stairs, which were carved into some weird pattern I paid little attention to. There was a utility room/closet, which we decided, would hold our everyday crap like coats, school bags, and of course there would be cleaning stuff there.

The living room, leading off to the left, had one big three-seater sofa and an armchair. These were chocolate leather, which apparently Alice's parents had purchased for them. There was a plasma screen on the wall, which was curtsey of Rose's parents. I decided I needed to buy food, for at least ten weeks, saying this made them chuckle. Apparently my dad had installed a brand new kitchen into our dorm. This made me smile. I loved to cook before mum died.

I inspected every inch of the kitchen, deciding that after "the welcoming dinner" I could make my dessert, for the food had already been bought too, and I noticed that there were large amounts of coffee (which was no-where seen on campus, so you were screwed if you forgot to get some from home). There was a starbucks machine, which, I discovered, could make Hot Chocolate, Lattés, and, of course, coffee.

At that moment I loved my dad.

"Hey girls, does the starbucks thingy work?" I called.

"IT'S A DREAM" They both yelled and went into a fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes as I heard them fall off the sofa.

"Is everyone alive?" I went back into the living room, only to have my food pulled down onto the floor, where, I now, lay in a heap with the girls.

Laughing I stumbled up the stairs.

"Bells," Alice called upstairs, I smiled, and it did feel like we knew each other for years now.

"Oui ALI" I called, hyper from the going-ons downstairs.

"Your room is the master one, with the balcony and your FOUR suitcases" I detected jealousy in her voice. Rolling my eyes I made my way into the room to the left, I noticed the girls' rooms, and decided to inspect later on.

My room was very cosy, and not in the small-cosy way, in the it-felt-like somewhere-I-can-live way.

There stood a large double bed, with elegant beige bedding. There was flower embroidery on it, and I felt the need to go and snuggle into the covers.

There was a large walk-in closet, which held a full-length mirror, and enough space for all of my belongings, in the corner was a big, plush, rocking chair, and it stood next to an empty bookshelf.

I opened my first suitcase.

It held most of my favourite classics, which I then began to neatly put onto the shelves. I realised that I would have space for my music, and a few other nick-knacks that could prove useful too. I took Smokey out of the suitcase; he was my favourite stuffed animal that I kept for the worst of situations. I didn't let anyone see him, so I, carefully, shoved him underneath the bed.

I continued placing frames and pointless junk onto my desk. I stopped, realising I was still wearing my coat. Taking it off, I noticed the glorious view of the outside. There were two large double doors, which one could mistake for a window, but I noticed the porch, which was, I believed, the balcony. Deciding to inspect further, I climbed over my suitcases, okay I hopped over them, and set my mind to opening the large doors.

If only I could figure out how. Then I pushed the things out, then in, and somehow it worked.

I climbed trough the door, the cold wind sent shivers up my spine, and I felt the need to wrap my arms around myself. My blonde locks flew up and I studied the water before me. The lake was a bluey-grey colour. The setting sun danced on the ripples caused by the wind. The setting was beautiful, with the trees around, and I looked down onto our garden area. Lifting my gaze up, I turned to look at the neighbouring house. The guy with the bronze hair was standing there.

**Our eyes met. **

Electricity flowed through my body and I gave this man a genuine smile.

He smiled back, studying me carefully.

I realised what state I was in, and began to shiver involuntarily. Weather it was from the man on the other balcony, or if it was from the wind, I'd never know.

I studied him also. His bronze locks looked reddish in the sunlight, his pale skin was a contrast to his luminous eyes, I could make them out to be dark, but I couldn't quite catch what colour they were. They seemed brown, or green. I wasn't sure. He had a distinctive scar on the side of his face, and I wondered why. I realised I wanted to know more about him. He seemed special.

He truly looked like Adonis himself. His black button-up Armani shirt clung to his chiselled muscles, and his black jeans hung on him attractively.

We seemed to be in a trance, our gazes locked for what seemed like eternity.

"I'm Edward, " He called, "Edward Cullen."

So this was Alice's brother, huh? I pouted internally… off-limits, I realised.

"I'm Bella Swan." I gave him my signature smile; he returned it, flashing his teeth, which were perfectly white.

I swear I had butterflies in my stomach, and it made me what to punch myself.

Isabella Swan did not have butterflies.

I rolled my eyes at myself and hugged myself tighter, my mind screaming that I wished it was Edward hugging me from behind…

Quickly I stopped _that_ thought.

"Are you not coming to visit us later on?" I asked, thinking that one of the girls mentioned something about it earlier.

"Yes, as soon as Emmett gets off the play station" Edward chuckled, a wonderful noise, and I was glad there was at least a few meters between us, because I would be attacking him by now. And not in an unpleasant way either.

'_Go baby, go baby, go, don't upset the rhythm, no.' _

I heard my phone go off. I smiled once more at Edward and motioned a 'one minute' gesture to him.

"ANGELA" I screamed down the other line. Normally I would've ignored the call, but I knew it'd be her. She was my only true friend; unfortunately she lived in New York. I took my coat off of my bed and threw it over. Again I made my way to the balcony.

"How is my favourite girl doin?" She yawned into the phone, I realised it must be morning where she was.

"Moving in" I pouted, but I knew she'd feel it in my voice.

I looked over to the other balcony to find Edward gone. My put became larger.

'I was enjoying staring at him' the deil on my shoulder said, and the angel kicked the devil off.

"Ahh," she drawled out, yawning in the process. As usual understanding my state of mind for she waited for me to continue my trail of thought.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the house, and the people seem nice. I mean not bitchy, or backstabbing like the sluts in Malibu."

"Yeah that jess was awful" Angela put in. she hated that girl. And believe me, it took a LOT to have Angela hate someone.

"Yeah, but its just. I miss it, ya know."

"People fearing you?" She asked

"People do NOT fear me." I screeched, and laughed.

"Whatever ice queen," she laughed. "SOO any cute guys catch your eye yet?"

"YET? I've been here for what? 10 minutes?" I blushed, and became rather defensive.

"Ahh, so you have then." I practically felt Angela grin down the other end of the phone.

"NO," I screamed, and she laughed.

"Knowing you, he's standing ten feet away from you." She laughed. The irony, I thought.

The devil climbed up my arm and had a large grin on her face, pointing towards the other house.

"I have not met anyone, nor do I plan to." I said firmly, shaking the devil off, making Angela laugh, she knew I would eventually meet someone.

"I'm glad you find my life amusing," I said, sighing. "I want to go home, to those bimboes." I said, and slid down onto the floor. My feet were dangling from the gaps in the metal bars. "But I bet it'll be one of those Serena moments." I sighed again.

Maybe there really was no road back now.

"Don't sigh, Bells. I know hunny that you just hate the fact that Charlie SENT you to boarding school, but I know you secretly love it. Think of the opportunities, and the BOYS." Ah, Angela knew me too well… she always became much more confident when talking to me.

"I know, I know. I think I hear Alice calling. I'm going to go downstairs now, biatch. Maybe the boys are here?" I said, in deep thought.

"BOYS? ISABELLA SWAN TELL ALL"

"call yah later." I called down the phone while Angela resumed her screaming. I smiled at the thought.

Angela Weber was truly my only good friend, but I was going to see if I could change that.

I was still laughing when made my way downstairs, I threw my coat onto the banister, and went into the kitchen to find a pre-made cup of coffee made for me. I smiled.

I took the large mug and sniffed it. Then I made my way into the lounge.

The boys were here.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts? I'll give ya'll cookies.. _


	5. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hola guys! I had done most of this chapter yesterday but I decided to write a page more, to thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got! ;) THANK YOU VERY MUCH! They all made me smile, and I hope to have the same response to this chapter. (please?)**

Thank you also to those people who put me on alert, and faourite :) makes me feel special lol...

**I would like to point out that I struggled. A lot. With this chapter, I couldn't get it right but I knew if I left it then I'd never post anything, so my apologies cuz this is REALLY suckish. I tried to write something limeish but well… see for yourself.**

**AND AND AND: links are on my profiule for Bella's outfits. Please tell me weather i should bother puting the links up, personally I don't mind but if you'd rather imagine the outfits/know what I'm talking about, then tell me not to bother or tell me to put more up. Thank You.**

**EDIT: i've added links to rosalie's and alice's outfits (btw look at the shoes on rose outfit. i seriosuly need them :P) AND does anyone want to beta this for me? Or give suggestions etc? It would _really_ help...**

_**Disclaimer: I just abuse the characters. Tis all. **_

* * *

_**Tune: aly, walk with me- the raveonettes (go listen)**_

* * *

**_chal⋅lenge_**

–_**noun **_

**1.**

a call or summons to engage in any contest, as of skill, strength, etc.

**2.**

something that by its nature or character serves as a call to battle, contest, special effort, etc.: _Space exploration offers a challenge to humankind. _

**3.**

a call to fight, as a battle, a duel, etc.

**4.**

a demand to explain, justify, etc.: _a challenge to the treasurer to itemize expenditures. _

**5.**

difficulty in a job or undertaking that is stimulating to one engaged in it.

**6.**

_Military_. the demand of a sentry for identification or a countersign.

* * *

**Getting Ready- Chapter 4**

* * *

_JPOV_

"EMMETT IN DA HOUSE!" Em, foolishly, screamed as he made his way past Alice into their new house. We had been here before. I kept my gaze on Emmett, but averted it when he blocked my vision hugging Rose.

I kissed Alice's cheek and she blushed lightly. We hadn't gone out last year, or gone physical like some people, ahem Rose & Emmett ahem. But we kept it light.

We entered the girls' lounge, and I saw Alice give me a small, yet devilish smile, maybe there was this year? I returned it quickly; giving her best 'you look really good' look, and focused all of my attention to Edward.

He was anxious, not fidgeting, yet he was very still- which was even worse than fidgeting. It was his soldier stance.

I glanced at Emmett, who was busy harassing Rosalie, who had begun hitting Em; I was not surprised, this happened regularly. It seemed old habits don't die-hard, I smiled.

"Don't have sex in here," Alice said, her chipper voice sent thrills up my back and she was studying my face as she said it. I sent her a look saying to stop.

This time Rose had stopped hitting Emmett; she straightened and went to sit down next to Alice. This was strange; apparently Alice and Rose had discussed this and came to some girls-only decision. Emmett pouted, but resumed his position just behind Edward.

We were all silent when we heard melodious laughter come from upstairs. The new girl must've made her way downstairs, and I swear I heard the two girls in the room exchange some thoughts, but they sat there patiently, waiting.

Emmett started a conversation will Rose again, now they were talking about some engine for some car. I rolled my eyes. To anyone else, those two hated each other, but we knew, even if they didn't, that deep down they really loved each other.

"How are you today, Alice." I asked, she seemed worried and I had an urge to bring her tiny body to mine and make her worries go away, I, of course, restrained myself.

"Very well thank you," The little pixie answered, and I sent her a questioning look, she just shrugged and smiled.

I glanced at my watch. We needed to go soon. Just as I was about to say something Bella came into the room.

"Hi!" She said, the whole room turned to look at her, and she had a steel aura of confidence around her. We all smiled and I turned to look at Edward again.

If I had a camera this would be one of those 'Kodak' moments. His face had gone soft, and he seemed to be… in awe of her. It seemed she had deliberately looked at everyone apart from him, which was also strange.

It was as if I could feel the mix of emotions radiating from Edward's body. I'd have to tell him to control himself later on.

"Who died?" She joked, looking around all of us. None of us noticed the silence.

So this was '_angel'_.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett joyously offered, he had taken a seat on the edge of the sofa, putting space in between Rose and him, stood up and scooped Bella up into a big bear hug and she started screaming.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU GET ONE CREASE IN THIS DRESS" Quickly, he let her go, realising this was one of those "women" moments.

Alice and Rose stared laughing while Bella glared at Emmett.

This was amusing, and I realised that I could get used to this.

* * *

_BPOV_

Ugh. Boys. Seriously.

I had been checking my dress, when a cool voice interrupted my actions.

"You look fine, Bella." Something about him saying my name sent chills through my body.

This was not good.

I smiled sweetly. "Of course, I always look good." I stated matter of factly.

Emmett wolf whistled, and I began laughing.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I don't think when I get half of my oxygen supply taken from me." I winked at him, and properly introduced myself.

"I'm Bella Swan, as you probably guessed."

"I'm Jasper," A blonde haired guy introduced himself, "That's Emmett, as you already know." He sent Emmett a glare," And I don't think you and Edward have met." He 'introduced' us.

I smiled sweetly, "Oh, I've had the pleasure," and winked at Edward, who had become more rigid since the minute I walked into the room. Even though it seemed like I hadn't looked at him, I had.

Apparently my body had decided to connect itself to the movements of Edwards because I became, consciously, aware of every single breath Edward Cullen had made, every look he gave me, and every movement his body had made. So all in all, this was NOT good.

I picked my coffee up once more and sipped it as Alice and Rose chatted aimlessly.

"How are you enjoying Forks?" Jasper asked, I studied him. He had tiny scars unnoticeable to a normal eye; I swear I had some weird vision. But they were there. His blonde hair was characteristically uncut; it hung just above his shoulders. His button up was a washed-away blue and his ripped jeans looked well worn in.

Unlike the other two boys he didn't look like a rich snob, but like a down-to-earth-guy.

"Which bit, the rain, or the people?" I asked, with a smile.

"Not everyone is this stuck up," He whispered lowly, and I laughed.

It didn't go unnoticed that Edward Cullen was watching us closely.

"I hate to break the party up, but if we want to be fashionably late we need to move our pretty asses out of our house and get moving for the entrance assembly." I spoke up.

The girls nodded.

I smiled at Jasper, and waved at Emmett. My eyes told Edward to follow me upstairs; I didn't stop to see if he got the message.

I ran up the stairs, careful not to spill the coffee.

After I entered my own room, I turned to see Edward casually leaning against my doorframe. '_Yummy'_ I thought automatically.

'_I might as well have a little fun, huh?'_ I thought devilishly.

"The girls will take at least 10 minutes to change." He said. I simply nodded.

I needed to change too; after all first impressions always count.

I motioned Edward to come in but he did not move. I opened the second suitcase and thanked myself for thinking of everything.

Boy was I clever.

I took the first dress out and smiled to myself, this would be perfect.

How I loved moschino.

I took the 'funeral dress' off, and smiled at Edward who ogled me in my underwear, which was very simple: I wore a simple black bra with invisible straps, and matching black panties. This set was a silky, shiny material. I always did prefer simplicity.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and Edward simply walked into the room and shut the door, quietly, behind him. He then went over and sat down onto my bed, I pouted slightly but decided to give him a show nevertheless. Slowly I bent down and slid the electric blue dress over myself. I played with the bow at the front a bit and made my way towards the bed.

"Zip me up," I asked angelically

Edwards's hands were trembling and were bolted up into fist. He un-fisted them and shakily, and reached out to zip me up. He realised he couldn't do it without standing up, but didn't think that because I was standing right in front of him he'd fall back down. And fall back down he did, only he took me with him.

Somehow I ended up straddling him. I heard him whisper, "this isn't healthy" and laughed slightly.

It was meant to be awkward, but it wasn't. This felt… right

His hands had stopped shaking and he held onto my waist, his eyes studied my face, and I felt him sit up slowly. I didn't move. I was still sitting on him, but this time I could feel his breath on my face, and my heart sped up as he slowly started to wrap his arms around me, leisurely pulling the zipper on the dress up.

I always acted on emotions, and right now I was a VERY frustrated girl. Why wouldn't he kiss me? It really wasn't that hard.

Time to act: I pecked his cheek when he was done. I got no response.

In turn sighed loudly.

Oh, how I loved a challenge.

"Bella, you ready? Where did Edward go?" I heard Alice shout from downstairs.

"I needed his help," I shouted from my room, the door was still firmly locked, and I was still on Edward. I untangled myself from him, and decided I really needed a cigarette.

"You better put your shoes on, and don't forget your coat." He smiled at me, and I got lost in his eyes.

They were a strange colour, around they were a honey colour but inside they had green undertones that made any girl melt. Okay, they made THIS girl melt. A couple of hundred times.

I nodded quietly and smiled at him.

"You better go now, we wouldn't want to give people the wrong impression, now would we?" I said, a bit spitefully but still. It was him that just turned me down, or at least not reacted in a way any other guy would've reacted.

His nod silenced both of our thoughts and I watched as he walked out of the door.

In the first suitcase I opened I found my turquoise heels and put them on. I also went through the suitcase to find the dark blue coat, which went with the outfit.

I went inside the walk-in closet and smiled at my own reflection. I looked good.

Putting blusher on quickly I found mints in my bag, took one, and made my journey downstairs.

I noticed the girls nod at my outfit, and I smiled slightly at them. The boys all studied us.

I noticed Alice wore a tailored electric blue waistcoat, a silk mini dress that was a light green colour, with a pretty chucky necklace.

Rose was wearing ripped white jeans, which clung to her perfectly, an oversized 'trophy jacket' which I believed I had somewhere in one of the suitcases. And a simple baby blue top underneath.

We looked good, no to mention we all matched somehow, which was funny because we hadn't even discussed this.

I began laughing loudly, followed by the girls.

And as we made our way up the footpath towards campus, laughing and cheering for the New Year, I couldn't help but stare at Edward, who had also been staring at me.

* * *

**A/N: Also MASSIVE COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. Its cake this time ;) so push that green button :P…**


	6. The Cullens, strangers after all

_**A/N: Hi guys! sorry i know i promised an update earlier but with school starting life's been hectic. This is quite short, and one of you mentioned in your review something about Bella not knowing anything about the Cullens, well she's about to find out. And i tried brinign out the catier side in her her, so i hope it worked.**_

**_ALSO i am still REALLY looking for a beta, so please, please, PM me if you're interested!_**

**_thank you for all of your kind reviews, i hope to hae the same response, even if this is short. _**

**_Tune-Go baby, go baby, go - the noisettes. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Cullens, strangers after all- Chapter 5 _**

**_

* * *

_**

Stran-ger

–_**noun **_

**1.**

A person with whom one has had no personal acquaintance: _He is a perfect stranger to me. _

**2.**

A newcomer in a place or locality: _a stranger in town. _

**3.**

An outsider: _They want no strangers in on the club meetings. _

**4.**

A person who is unacquainted with or unaccustomed to something (usually fol. by _to_): _He is no stranger to poverty. _

**5.**

A person who is not a member of the family, group, community, or the like, as a visitor or guest: _Our town shows hospitality to strangers. _

**6.**

_Law_. One not privy or party to an act, proceeding, etc.

* * *

BPOV

When we walked in everyone's eyes were on us, naturally. We were all somewhat used to the feeling, the boys tagged along at the back, but we had completely forgotten about them.

This was the entrée, the beginning of beautiful memories of ruling Forks High, and everyone knew it.

The crowd began to talk amongst themselves, no doubt talking about me –the new girl. I guess they weren't used to new girls being so pretty, or so confident. My two new friends smiled at me, and began to file in after the boys had sat down. I was left in the isle, somehow I felt that the redhead which was sitting with them had this planned from the beginning, she smiled sweetly at me, and Alice and Rose pretended not to notice, whilst my eyebrows rose high, I shrugged, and I saw an empty seat next to a brunette, I tapped her shoulder and gave her my "signature" smile.

"Hi, is this seat taken?" I asked sweetly, knowing full well that even if it was, she'd still not object to me sitting there, but I was raised a polite girl, and I intended to find out the gossip of this place, after all, she looked like the type to gossip.

"No, sit here, _please_." She sounded almost desperate.

'_Bingo'_ I thought.

"Thank you," I replied,

"No problem, did your roommates leave you or something?" I could almost feel her bubbling in excitement for the gossip. And I felt the wheals turning in her head; I mean she must know I entered with the Cullens.

"Oh, don't be silly, of course not, I told them to sit with their friend." I lied easily, whilst her face dropped.

"Who are they anyway?" I asked before she had a chance to question me further. See she was just like a fish, and I had the hook. I smiled sweetly, my face showed no ill feeling, but smile interest in my new roommates. She bought it.

"OH you want to know about the Cullens, huh?" She said, trying to make it seem as if she had something on me, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well. The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them," She sounded somewhat bitter." Sure they're popular and all that, but they're only friends selectively. Everyone wants to be with them, and they're only friends with the cheerleading captain, the red-haired girl, don't turn around, that's her." She told me, annoyance was present in her voice too. SO I built up a picture, this girl, I needed to find her name out, wanted to be friends with the Cullens, but the red-haired girl was the only one they wanted out of the cheerleading squad? Harsh, much? But then, how could I talk.

"Oh, what's her name?" I asked, curiously.

"That is Victoria, she's been crushing on Edward since, well, forever really. Don't bother with Edward Cullen. He doesn't go out with the same girl twice," She rolled her eyes. Her expression read 'been there, done that', "Apparently no girl in this school is good-looking enough." She added with a sigh.

"This is so rude of me, I'm so sorry. What's you name?" I asked.

"Lauren," She laughed as other people stared at us. Apparently Lauren enjoyed being the centre of attention.

"So Lauren," I grinned, playing up to the people a bit.

"What about the Cullen girls?" I asked her subtly.

"Oh those two," She replied, seemingly scanning the crowd for someone. "Rose is a bitch, too stuck up for anyone, cheerleader, athletic, perfect body. Every guy's dream." Lauren rolled her eyes. "Alice is… interesting. She's strange but nice enough. Not too stuck up, but a bitch also." She concluded.

"Oh" was my only reply.

Then the assembly started.

_**An hour or two later**_

The majority of people ignored the teacher's request to sit down, but the doors opened and everyone was filing out, pushing like crazy. A lot of guys had brushed u0 against me, and I felt like I was about to be sick. This room had gotten so stuffy and boring. The assembly, meant to be short and sweet, dragged on forever. We were just told stupid things that meant nothing to any of us, and I had stopped listening after about 5 minutes.

Through the assembly Lauren's words kept re-playing in my mind. It suddenly dawned on me that these people were all strangers, no matter how comfortable I felt around them.

I had automatically stood up and pushed my way into the isle. All in all I was lost in the crowd, no one I knew in sight, and I didn't really care, I simply followed the crowd, I heard Lauren screech my name a couple of times but ignored her completely, let alone show her where exactly I was. She seemed the clingy type.

As I made my way through the door a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me to the other side of the building.

Edward Cullen was almost certainly holding onto my waist and pulling me into a 'no entry area'

"Hey precious" He whispered into my ear.

Involuntary shivers went through me; I rolled my eyes at myself.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now."

"Funny."

"No really, I mean, you could cut my head open, a la heroes, or just a simple shot through the head will do."

"Interesting."

"What?" I asked, his hand had never left my waist, he just pulled me along.

"Nothing."

"What are you doing, Edward?" My voice was above a whisper, my body finally relaxed into his.

"Taking you home."

And that was all he said as he had led me through a dark pathway towards our little houses.

And I didn't care, because in Edwards's arms, I had realised how stressful today had been. How I needed to sleep. How I wanted to be home. How I didn't really care who they all were.

And it was also in his arms I realised he made the pain go away.

Whatever that feeling was,

In Edward Cullen's arms I felt safe.

* * *

**A/N Again i am sorry for the shortness of this, but it is better then nothing, right? **

**Review.**

**THANK YOU!**


	7. French

_Hey eeryone! I won't even bother with the 'i'm sorrys' because well... everyone knows life is stressful. :P but i HAVE finished my exam- thank god. and i have plenty of time to write :) fair warning though people, i won't update everyday because i have lots of art/painting/textiles stuff to complete before summer. I've changed the timeline a bit too, i will go back and fix everything later on, probably when this is finished. This is the last term for bella, i.e. its summer. _

_EDIT: my AMAZING beta BeMySpiderman has edited this for me... :) _

_tune: somebody told me - the killers _

**Disclaimer- i own nothing, and i cannot be bothered to think of something witty and entertaining. **

* * *

Previously On Wild Child:

_**And I didn't care, because in Edwards's arms, I had realised how stressful today had been. How I needed to sleep. How I wanted to be home. How I didn't really care who they all were. **_

_**And it was also in his arms I realised he made the pain go away.**_

_**Whatever that feeling was,**_

_**In Edward Cullen's arms I felt safe.**_

* * *

a-mused

–_**adjective **_

**1.**

pleasurably entertained, occupied, or diverted.

**2.**

displaying amusement: _an amused expression on her face. _

**3.**

aroused to mirth.

* * *

**_Chapter 6- French_**

* * *

_A few days later:_

After my little episode with Edward it quickly became clear that the Lauren girl was telling the truth, the Cullens were as exclusive as it could get.

I had had an interesting number of days, seeing as it was said that one of the boys, Tyler – I think, had to be tested for swine flu, everyone had to stay in their said homes/dorms and nobody was allowed to mingle.

This had its ups and downs- the up were that I was fully accepted into the Cullen Clan, and the downs were that I had not met anybody, nor had I started any of my lessons.

In the end Tyler did not have swine flu, it was just a bad case of some weirdo disease, which, thankfully, was not contagious.

And so the hell began, and by hell I mean school.

~*~

An annoyingly bouncy Alice had jumped onto my bed shaking me awake.

_Mental note- get a lock for door. _

I had never been a morning person, but after a few death threats Alice had finally got her way into getting me into the shower.

The girls had already picked out my clothes, and I smiled at this.

There was a 'Greek' style top, which went off the shoulder, its pretty white colour made my make-up go natural. With it I wore a red belt that did up at the waist. The marni skirt was perfect, with its simplistic print and the red circles with the half moons in; I knew I'd be the centre of attention. I found my red louboutins in the closet and decided that they would do.

I found my favourite charm bracelet, which was one of the only things left from my mother, and some pears and added them to the outfit.

Deciding to pin my hair up, I smiled at my reflection and blew a kiss in the mirror.

Today was going to be full of surprises.

~*~

We had decided to leave a few minutes late, just because.

We compared schedules, and found that I had French with Rose first.

Having a rich family had its perks- when I was 9 my mother decided it would be a good experience to move to Paris, so I was pretty much fluent in it.

~*~

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." I heard a somewhat squeaky voice behind me.

Turning I saw a blonde haired guy, giving me, what seemed to be, his best smile. Maybe he thought it was attractive, or something. The tale of red-riding hood came to mind. 'Whoa his teeth were white', I thought- 'definitely whitened… a few dozen times'.

And then the big bad wolf decided to make me his mission; I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

Did he just sniff me???

"Am I supposed to know you?" I lifted one of my eyebrows and looked at this guy.

He looked confused.

"Do you not remember me?" He asked.

"Non, monsieur." I said, in a perfect French accent, I could at least have fun while he humiliated himself, I felt Rose shaking next to me, I sent her a look, and couldn't help but smile at the amusement on her face.

"I was the guy that let you in the front of the queue, you know in the office."

"AHH," suddenly I remembered, "You were the guy in my space, were you not." He gave me a cheeky smile back.

Ewww… was the only thought going through my brain.

"So what do you say to, you et moi" He pronounced the "T" on the end of "et".

"Aww you have fans," I heard Rosalie say under her breath; she seemed to be trying to suppress her laughter.

"Going to 'dinner'"(insert bad French accent on dinner) "tonight?"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, now suppressing my own laughter.

"Oui Mademoiselle,"

"And your name is?"

"Mike Newton."

"Ah, Mike, since we've decided to have a conversation in French."

Silently, I winked at Rose, and I saw a certain bronze-haired god walk into the room.

"Je vais refuser votre offre de vous agresser sans doute avec moi votre faute bouche toute la nuit. Je ne sera pas disponible pour le reste de votre vie, et je devrais probablement avoir atteint dans cette longue file d'attente de trois heures juste pour me sauver de vous rejeter. Et, s'il vous plaît, pour l'amour de dieu, arrêter de parler dans un accent français. Merci."

(_I'm going to decline your offer of you probably assaulting me with your foul mouth all night. I will be unavailable for the rest of your life, and I probably should've stood in that three hour-long queue just to save myself from rejecting you. And please, for the love of god, stop speaking in a French accent. Thank you.) _

My perfect French made Rosalie brake out in loud laughter, and she nearly fell off of her chair, I smiled sweetly at Mike, who stared at me with large eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward laughing quietly to himself, and I felt myself straighten as he made his way over to our table.

"Is that a no, then?" Mike foolishly asked.

"Oui," simply my reply. I gave him my best smile, which, naturally, sent him into a dream-like state, where he was probably thinking of me saying yes to him in French… in his mind I probably sang Lady Marmalade.

Now I simply couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"What an accurate knowledge of French Ms. Swan." Edward Cullen finally came to our table, I smiled.

"Oui, oui, monsieur, are you not going to speak to me in French?" I pouted a little.

"For the fear of you turning me down, I will refrain." 'yeah right', I thought. I would probably say something totally corny in French if _he _asked me out. I didn't fail to notice that Mike Newton was red-faced staring, open-mouthed, at this scene before him.

"Are you catching flies, Mike?" a fairly good-looking girl asked. She took her seat next to him and sent me a somewhat cold glare, I just shrugged my shoulders, and turned away, seems like she had a crush on him.

"Jess…" Mike was speechless, and I chuckled to myself.

"Ah yes, that's the girl that's been chasing Mike for a year now." Edward rolled his eyes, and I heard Rosalie whisper, "Before she gave up on Edward."

Edward sent her a glare and smiled at me. "You'll be enemies soon enough."

I laughed, not at all worried. And the French lesson began.

* * *

**sorry guys- i know some of you wanted the whole victoria thing to happen in this chapter, but i wrote the french scene before i wrote the actual story and i thought this would be the PERFECT way for bella to start her school life. i hope it's still good, thoughts? **


End file.
